Problem: Solve for $t$ : $t + 26 = -18$
Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 26 &=& -18 \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{26 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-18} \\ t &=& -18 {- 26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -44$